Appointment to Jeuno
category:MissionsCategory:San d'Oria Missions de:San d'Oria-Mission 3-3 }} Walkthrough Note: You need to trade 1 crystal or do Bat Hunt once to obtain this mission. *Speak to a Gate Guard to receive the mission "Appointment to Jeuno." *{Chateau d'Oraguille} Report to Halver. He will direct you to speak to King Destin (check the Door:Great Hall behind Halver for a cutscene) **In the cutscene receive the key item: Letter to the Ambassador. The King tells you to report to the embassy in Ru'Lude Gardens. * {Ru'Lude Gardens} At (G-9) report to the San d'Oria embassy in; talk to Nelcabrit and you will get a cutscene. *{Qufim Island -> Lower Delkfutt's Tower} You will need the Delkfutt Key to reach the basement. **{Lower Delkfutt's Tower} To obtain the key, you must trek from Lower Delkfutt's Tower to Middle Delkfutt's Tower to Upper Delkfutt's Tower to fight and kill Porphyrion ***You will need to be ~Lv.45 to solo Porphyrion if you are a job without a form of heal. **Where Porphyrion spawns there is an "elevator" you can interact with that will teleport you to stairs that spiral directly down to where you need to proceed for the mission in Lower Delkfutt's Tower. **For a more detailed guide on obtaining the key, see the section Obtaining the Delkfutt Key below. **Be aware that if you have Chains of Promathia registered and haven't started the missions yet, you'll get a very long cutscene upon entering the tower. **If you have previously completed this mission for another nation and you have the Delkfutt Key (which can be sent to other characters on the same PlayOnline account) :*{Lower Delkfutt's Tower} At (E-8) enter the basement through the Cermet Door using the Delkfutt Key. :**Note: As of the April 2009 update, trading the key to any Cermet Door or the elevator will turn the key into a key item, allowing the player to drop the inventory key for space. :**Once in the basement, cross the large room to a small room and click the Cermet Door at (M-8) for a cutscene. *{Ru'Lude Gardens} Return to the San d'Orian Embassy and speak to the receptionist first, then proceed to the ambassador's office door to receive your reward. Obtaining the Delkfutt Key *It is suggested that you have the Map of Qufim Island, which can be purchased in Lower Jeuno and the Map of Delkfutt's Tower, which is obtained from the quest The Antique Collector. Both maps can also be purchased from Rusese in M & P's Market (Jeuno) H-6. **Note: You can be Tractored through the door @ (E-8) and Raised on the other side. Very handy when getting someone else the key. Just use the elevator at the bottom of the stairs in Delkfutt's basement to get to the 10th floor; you can also have the person(s) run to the top of the stairs and receive the drop from Porphyrion without getting in harm’s way. **Note: Because the key drop is on the Upper Tower, and you start in the basement, it is NOT POSSIBLE to just have someone wait outside the door and have another member get the key drop, as they are different zones. Also, if you are the higher level doing this for a lower level, the stairs going up go to a dead end, so you will have to tractor all members who require a key and THEN trek up the tower to the top floor to kill the NM for the key. *There are 10 floors in the Tower divided into 3 parts linked by teleport. Here are the locations of the stairs/teleports: :*1st Floor: E-6/F-6 Stairs (NW) :*2nd Floor: I-9/J-9 Stairs (SE, dead-end at H-9, go east first) :*3rd Floor: G-6 Teleporter :*4th Floor: I-6 Stairs (NE, dead-ends at G-7, H-9, J-9, go the long way around) :*5th Floor: H-9 (S, dead-end at I-10, go all the way around-west first) :*6th Floor: J-10 Teleporter (SE) :*7th Floor: F-6/7 Stairs (NW) :*8th Floor: (1st time): I-6 Stairs (NE) :*9th Floor: (1st time): J-10 *don't drop down the hole at H-10. (SE, this sends you back to 8th floor) :*8th Floor: (2nd time): F-9/G-10 -> 9th Floor :*9th Floor: (2nd time): F-6 -> 10th Floor Teleport marker on the map. *Once you are on the 10th Floor fight Porphyrion at H-8 for a Delkfutt Key. :*Porphyrion will drop 6 Delkfutt Keys and has a 10-minute respawn. *To access the basement quickly from the 10th Floor, trade the key to the circular area marked "Elevator" in the same room where you fought Porphyrion. This will take you to a winding stairwell leading down to the basement. *Once in the basement, cross the large room to a small room at M-8 and click the Cermet Door for a cutscene. **The key will become a Key Item upon trading it. *Return to the San d'Orian Embassy in Ru'Lude Gardens and speak to the receptionist first, then proceed to the ambassador's office door to receive your reward. Image:DelkfuttsTower0.png|Lower Tower - Basement Image:DelkfuttsTower1.png|Lower Tower - Fl. 1 Image:DelkfuttsTower2.png|Lower Tower - Fl. 2 Image:DelkfuttsTower3.png|Lower Tower - Fl. 3 Image:DelkfuttsTower4.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 4 Image:DelkfuttsTower5.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 5 Image:DelkfuttsTower6.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 6 Image:DelkfuttsTower7.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 7 Image:DelkfuttsTower8.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 8 Image:DelkfuttsTower9.png|Middle Tower - Fl. 9 Image:DelkfuttsTower10.png|Upper Tower - Fl. 10 Notes It is suggested that you start the quest Tenshodo Membership after you get back from the tower. This will make it much easier when you go to do mission 4-1.